Troublesome Housemate
by byunpies
Summary: Jongin itu perusuh, manja, kekanakan, menyebalkan, merepotkan—apalagi kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keburukannya? Dan Chanyeol berusaha membuat anak itu kapok, tapi—dengan meninggalkan sepupunya Sehun sang princess-wannabe yang kelakuannya sama saja berdua, memangnya bisa membuat para badung itu jadi lebih... manusiawi? [exo fic; kaihun; slight!chanbaek; chapters; bxb]


**[ BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA (: ]**

* * *

"Jongin."

"..."

"Jongin, ayo bangun."

"..."

"Bangun atau kutendang bokongmu."

"..."

"Yah, Kim Jongin!"

"..."

"HEY YAAAAAAA FAKIN BASTAARDHHHHH!"

NGIIIIIING

"HYAH!" Jongin melompat dengan terkejut, merasakan suara berat berteriak tepat ditelinganya dan membuat keduanya berdenging. "Sialan kau hyung, mau membuatku tuli ya?!"

Chanyeol tampak tidak terganggu dengan protes dari temannya tersebut karena dia sekarang malah melenggang dengan santai untuk kemudian duduk manis didepan meja rias. "Bangun dan pergilah ke kamar mandi." Dia menatap Jongin lewat cermin, yang sekarang terkantuk-kantuk dalam posisi duduknya. "Sekarang, Jongin."

"Chanyeol hyung yang baik," erang putus asa Jongin, menggaruk rambutnya dengan kesal. "Kau tentu masih ingat seminggu ini adalah hari kebebasan untuk kita." Maksudnya adalah libur dalam rangka pembukaan semester pertama.

"Lalu?"

"Setidaknya kau membiarkanku bermalas-malasan sebentar saja!"

"Justru karena itu—" Chanyeol mengambil gel rambut dari meja rias Jongin dan mengoleskannya sedikit pada rambut peraknya. "—bagaimana kau mau bangun pagi kalau aku tidak tinggal bersama lagi denganmu?" Dia berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata yang dibuat-buat sedih. "Bagaimana kau mengurus orang lain kalau mengurus dirimu sendiri saja tidak bisa?"

"Lelucon pagi hari, hyung?" Pria yang ditatap tertawa keras-keras. "Kau ini berbicara seperti akan meninggalkanku saja. Memangnya kau bisa apa tanpaku?"

Tawa Jongin berhenti ketika Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan tergesa ke arahnya dan mencengkram bahunya, menatap mata Jongin lekat-lekat penuh keseriusan yang jarang sekali terjadi.

"Benar, Jongin, aku tidak bisa tanpamu." Mereka masih bertatapan dengan Jongin yang matanya melotot bingung dan Chanyeol yang membalas pelototan Jongin dengan matanya yang dibuat lebih lebar lagi. "Kau yang terbaik. Bahkan hingga detik ini belum ada satupun yang bisa menggantikanmu."

"H-hah?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin semakin dalam dan kemudian berbicara penuh kesungguhan, "Jadi—bisakah aku percayakan milikku yang paling berharga padamu, sahabatku?"

Jongin terpana karena ditatap Chanyeol sebegitu intensnya, dia nyaris saja merona jika akalnya tidak buru-buru menyela dan membuat mukanya jadi datar. "Maafkan aku, hyung, tapi aku tidak mau dibunuh Baekhyun hyung."

Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang dibuat bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak sedang akan menyatakan cinta padaku, kan?"

Chanyeol semakin bingung, matanya melebar dan mulutnya tak mau mengatup sampai mukanya kelihatan bodoh, sebelum cekikikan Jongin akan ekspresinya yang jelek itu membuatnya sadar dan dia menoyor yang lebih muda dengan cemberut. "Sialan. Dengar, idiot—Baek dan aku harus pergi ke Busan hari ini sampai besok."

Chanyeol sedang kasmaran dan dia bakal kencan ke Busan dengan pacar barunya—maksudnya hanya Chanyeol yang mengaku-aku begitu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun yang punya kepentingan kesana, Chanyeol hanya mengekor dengan kedok 'menemani'.

"Aku sudah tahu, bodoh, kau kan sudah memberitahukanku berulang-ulang kemarin." Chanyeol melotot padanya dan Jongin buru-buru menambahkan. "Ya, hyungnim, aku sudah menyuruh Taemin datang kemari sore ini seperti yang kau suruh dan tidak ada lagi yang harus kau pikirkan. Jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan tidur tampanku lagi?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan gaya berlebihan, yang Jongin berpikir perlakuan itu bakal membuatnya tampak lima puluh tahun lebih tua. "Yang lupa kuberitahu, seorang Tuan Putri dititipkan padaku." Jongin menatapnya seperti yang lebih tua itu baru saja terlempar datang dari era Joseon yang jaman dulu sekali, jadi Chanyeol buru-buru menambahkan. "Maksudku adik sepupuku. Dia akan menghabiskan liburannya dirumah orangtuaku, tapi hari pertama kedatangannya dia akan mampir dulu di apartemen kita sebelum pergi kesana."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Dia baru saja sampai di apartemen ini beberapa menit yang lalu dan menolak ajakanku ke Busan karena lelah."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau membatalkan kedatangan Taemin dan menjaga Tuan Putriku yang lucu dan menggemaskan ini selama aku pergi saja?"

"Ya, la—APA?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sekali. "Setidaknya kau tidak sendirian diapartemen, kan." Tapi tatapannya tidak main-main, Jongin jadi kesal.

"Tapi tidak dengan orang asing, Chanyeol hyung idiot!"

Chanyeol melanjutkan bicaranya seperti tidak ada yang menjeritkan namanya dengan embel-embel idiot sebelumnya. "Karena aku pergi ke Busan akan menghabiskan dua hari, jadi aku akan pulang Rabu malam nanti dan langsung mengantar si Tuan Putri kerumah orangtuaku sementara kau tetap disini menjaga apartemen."

"Lalu aku sendirian?!" Suara Jongin terdengar semakin melengking. Dia lelaki jantan tapi manja yang tidak suka ditinggal sendiri malam-malam—kalau sudah kejadian maka menangis bukanlah pilihan yang memalukan lagi buatnya, itu yang membuat Chanyeol terkadang dibuat kalang kabut jika harus meninggalkan apartemen sampai malam.

"Baekhyun akan menemanimu." Final sekali.

"Hyung brengsek, seenaknya saja." umpat Jongin dan hanya dijawab dengan tawa berat dari Chanyeol, membuat Jongin yang tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa semakin marah dan dia menenggelamkan dirinya kembali pada kasur.

Padahal Jongin sudah punya rencana berkencan (tidak akan melepaskan diri) dengan tempat tidurnya seminggu ini, tapi tampaknya Tuhan punya rencana lain.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ada diotakmu, Jongin." Sembur Chanyeol lagi, dia sudah membuka pintu kamar dan sekarang sedang menuding Jongin. "Jadi batalkan segala rencana busukmu sekarang dan anggap saja Tuan Putriku adalah salah satu cara untuk membuatmu berubah dari kemalasanmu." Wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat aneh dan dia mengedip dengan menggoda pada Jongin, yang berpikir matanya akan menderita katarak setelah mendapat kerlingan maut itu. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian punya banyak kesamaan dan aku bersumpah kalian bakal cocok sekali."

Ya, selain punya rencana lain buat Jongin, mungkin Tuhan juga bersekongkol dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Troublesome Housemate  
byunpies's storyline**

 **[WARN: OOC, boyxboy content, crack pair, typo(s)]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah deskripsi dari Chanyeol tentang adik sepupunya yang dia tangkap dengan samar-samar itu, Jongin berpikir dia akan mengurus anak perempuan balita atau yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar, namun—

"Oh, hai, Kim Jongin."

Jongin hanya melihat seseorang dengan kaki panjangnya yang dilipat diatas meja tamu dan memeluk setoples kastengel yang minggu lalu telah susah payah dia buat sedang menatap dengan cengiran bodoh ke arahnya.

Dan orang itu jelas laki-laki, bertubuh jangkung, wajah maskulin dan tampak seumuran dengan dia.

 _Dari sisi mananya yang Tuan Putri mungil dan imut dan lucu dan menggemaskan?!_

Sementara itu, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah karpet dibawah sofa dimana yang tadinya bersih, mulai bertebaran remah keju dan kue.

Tentu saja itu perbuatan si Tuan Putri-nya Chanyeol ini.

Dan pasti, Jongin lagi yang harus membereskan kekacauan ini.

Ough, sialan.

"Hei, Kim Jongin!" Dia berteriak dan Jongin kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada si jangkung, "Chanyeol hyung sudah pergi, dia bilang kau yang akan mengurus tasku."

Orang dengan rambut yang dicat pink itu kemudian melempar sebuah tas besar pada Jongin yang kelabakan menangkapnya, kemudian kembali mengunyah kue dan tertawa-tawa dengan tatapan pada TV seperti tidak melihat Jongin yang auranya seakan diselimuti api disana.

Jongin ingin marah. Dia baru bangun dan dia tidak mengenal orang ini dan beraninya dia?! Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergantung di tas besar nan berat milik si rambut pink yang ada dalam pelukannya, sebuah gantungan kunci dengan nametag.

 _Oh Se Hoon.  
XI-IPS-1.  
SHS LMR._

Saking terkejutnya, Jongin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Jadi dia ditinggalkan dengan Tuan Putri mungil dan imut dan lucu dan menggemaskan-nya Chanyeol, yang ternyata adalah setan berwujud seorang bocah SMA kelebihan kalsium yang memperlakukannya semena-mena seperti babu.

Jadi ini maksud si telinga idiot itu tentang 'kalian-bakal-cocok'? Maksudnya pembalasan dendam dia pada tingkah Jongin selama ini padanya?!

Fuck ya, Park Chanyeol. _Semoga Baekhyun memutuskanmu dalam waktu dekat._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Hai, lama tidak berjumpa. /dibunuh**_

 _ **Iya, aku tau aku PHP. Bunuh saja aku. Sesuatu terjadi dan seluruh akun socmedku harus dideact dan dihapus, S-E-L-U-R-U-H-N-Y-A.**_

 _ **Bagian tertolol, aku lupa sama sekali kalau akun ffnku menyambung dari twitter, dan ketika aku mencoba membuka kembali—tidak ada yang tersisa.**_

 _ **AKUN TWITTERKU SUDAH KADALUWARSA! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUKA AKUNKU! PADAHAL AKU SUKA SEKALI UNAME INI. DAN FF-FF YANG KUBUAT DENGAN SENANG. Huhuhu.**_

 _ **Tapi pada akhirnya akun ffn ini dapat dibuka juga dengan bantuan seseorang hEHEHE—Sankyuuuu atas pinjaman (dan kerelaan) lappie-mu dikotori macam-macam hal yang berbau kekoreaan karenaku /dzig. Aku tahu aku ini jahat, tapi jangan kapok mendownloadkan untukku dan meminjamkan lappie-mu padaku ya :(((—**_

 _ **Aku terguncang, lama sekali sampai aku baru sadar ini sudah nyaris seabad sejak terakhir update. Iya, seabad. Aku tau rasanya menunggu yang tidak pernah kesampaian, itu mengerikan sekali. Tapi aku takut kalau mengaku, tapi rasanya ditekan rasa bersalah itu juga tidak enak.**_

 _ **Jadi aku, pada akhirnya, tetap membuka beberapa akun yang penting—maksudku hanya dua akun yang paling aku butuhkan, hanya fb dan twitter—tapi karena twitter yang kemarin sudah tidak dapat dibuka lagi, aku membuat baru dan dengan tambahan protect. Selain itu seperti ig atau askfm tidak ada yang kugunakan lagi. (Walaupun memang belum aku pakai sama sekali, aku ini paling malas kalau harus dihubungkan dengan macam-macam akun yang tidak berguna untukku.) Bunuh saja aku yang labil ini.**_

 _ **Karena kapok akan banyak sekali kecaman yang aku dapat, walaupun sekarang aku mungkin bakal kembali menulis—tapi aku tidak mau menjanjikan apa-apa lagi. Ya, aku akan berusaha. Tapi sebisaku.**_

 _ **Btw, aku baru jadi anak kelas sepuluh. Ketahuilah bahwa sebenarnya anak sekolah yang masih tinggal dengan orangtua itu lebih sibuk daripada anak kuliahan yang ngekos. Bahkan sejak awal MV Love Me Right keluar, sejak awal Sehun ganti warna rambut jadi hitam, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana detil kabar mereka. Kadang-kadang hanya mantengin akun youtube SM dan download MV. Begitu saja. MAMA 2015 juga aku tidak mengikuti. Aku kangen spazzing (hiks)**_

 _ **Tapi tahu tidak, bagaimana mengerikannya tekanan yang didapat dari kelas unggulan itu? Aku senang sekali begitu tahu aku menduduki peringkat pertama dari beratus-ratus orang yang ikut tes masuk sekolah kemarin, tapi ternyata hal itu membuatku dipaksa masuk kelas IPA satu. Padahal**_ **passion** _ **ku sama sekali bukan pada eksak, tes psikologiku kemarin menunjukkan aku cenderung pada musik dan positif IPS sementara aku juga ingin IPS (sebenarnya lebih pada bahasa dan sedihnya—disekolahku tidak ada kelas ini), tapi semua orang mencemooh. Memang sayang dengan peringkat ini, aku bisa langsung IPA satu, tapi aku ingin IPS saja… bagaimana ini?**_

* * *

 **29.01.2016  
byunpies**


End file.
